projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Sänger Zonvolt
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Sänger Zonvolt. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Sänger Intro *Our enemies will fall to our blows and determination! *Good! We'll confront them head on and put an end to this! *We must not forget the purpose for which we fight. *I am Sänger Zonvolt, the sword that smites evil! *Every foe who stands before me will be struck down! *There will be no follow-up strike, because I shall slay you in one blow! *The time for words is long passed! Let us begin! *Your spirit is admirable! Now all that's left is to finish this! *Yes, there are none who can stop us now! Solo Begin *I will lend you my blade! *This positioning is mine! *Now is the decisive moment! *Fine, I will undertake such a task. *Weakling! It's not over yet! *Such is my spirit! *I will not miss this chance. *You. You called? *I shall press forward! *Ah, another victory to be had! Solo Finish *Haaaaaaaaa! *Now for the showdown! *This is it, the decisive blow! *I am the sword that smites evil! *Go! With the speed of shining clouds! *It is time for my techniques! *Blade of a Shining Cloud! Now! *Watch my cutting blade! Victory *I risked all of our lives in that battle. Forgive me. *They are gone, like dew off of my Colossal Blade... *Don't get careless. Further battles await. *This is no place for the weak. *Yes, none can stand before us! *And this is why we are like swords before the darkness. Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro *'Sänger': Akira, Pai. What do you think of our foe? Pai: I think they're ten years too early to fight with us. Akira: Heh, you're supposed to say that after the fight's over. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Sänger': You both look as if you have been to hell and back. Chris: It's not as if we wanted to see what we've seen. Jill: Even this time we've found ourselves caught up in all this during another mission. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro *'Morrigan': Hee hee, it's been a while since I met a man so full of vigor. Chun-Li: Whoa, Morrigan. Could you stop it? Sänger: Flattery and seduction will never sway me. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro *'Demitri': So they seek to stand in my way... Dante, I'll let you deal with this. Sänger: Dante, shoot down all who would stand in our way! Dante: You both could learn a bit about working with others. Victory *'Dante': You'd make a pretty good hunter, Sänger. Sänger: The sword who smites demons... Not bad. Demitri: I know another hunter with a ridiculous looking sword. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro *'Sänger': So you've returned from the underworld through an infernal ritual? Hsien-ko: What?! No, no, I just used this talisman here. Frank: Viruses, parasites, and now talismans? Man, there are just too many ways to become a zombie nowadays. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Gemini': Someday I just want to shout "banzai" too! Erica: Banzai!! ...I said it too ♪ Sänger: Gemini, Erica. The important thing is that you put your spirit into it when you say it. Victory *'Erica': Sänger, did you let your chonmage grow out? Gemini: That's right! All Japanese samurais are supposed to have that hairstyle! Sänger: I'm not even Japanese. Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro *'Sänger': Did you call for me, Kaguya Nanbu?! Kaguya: Huh? Oh, umm... We're counting on you boss! Haken: Okay boss, it's showtime! Victory *'Sänger': Kaguya, excellent work. There is nothing our colossal blades... Kaguya: I know! "...cannot cut!" Right? Haken: Okay, double swords. Somehow I feel left out. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro *'Sänger': Ogami, show me the badge that signifies your rank as a commanding officer. Sakura: Don't you worry! Ogami is a great commander! Ichiro: Eep! Don't go putting so much pressure on me... Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Sänger': Infighting between family members is a sorrowful thing, Jin. Jin: Heh, it's part of everyday life for us. Xiaoyu: That's not something you want to get used to! Kite & BlackRose Intro *'BlackRose': Hey, that's a nice sword. Can I see it for a second, Commander? Sänger: A man's sword is his soul. It's not something to flaunt before others. Kite: It sure does make an impression, though. Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Kogoro': Let's see what the three of us can do with our strange weapons. Mii: How rude! Right, Zonger Sänvolt? Sänger: My name is Sänger Zonvolt. Get it right. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro *'Sänger': Not even Shadow-Mirrors possesses this level of technology... T-elos: What're you staring at, old man?! Let's get moving! KOS-MOS: Sänger. All of our mechanisms are classified material. Kurt & Riela Intro *'Sänger': A top secret unit that doesn't appear in any records... That sounds like us. Kurt: It's not as admirable as it sounds, Sänger. Riela: Maybe it's similar in how there are so many offbeat people... Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Sänger': Did you call for me, Reiji Arisu? Reiji: N-No, I'll call you later, Sänger. Xiaomu: Sänger x Reiji? Now that's a little hard to believe... Victory *'Xiaomu': Wow! A complete victory for us! Reiji: Yep, anyone who steps up gets taken down. Hey, what's the matter, Commander? Sänger: Hm? No, it's nothing. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Sänger': Those who follow the paths of the fist and sword are not so different. Ryu: Pursue the path, and awaken yourself... The essence is the same! Ken: C'mon guys, I'm starting to feel a bit left out here. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro *'Soma': Sänger. Is your weapon a God Arc? Alisa: It does change shape, after all. Sänger: No. The Type-X Colossal Blade is the sword of my soul. Victory *'Sänger': God Arcs... Swords that devour the gods. Soma: There's nothing cool about them. A weapon is a weapon. Alisa: I think Kota would like that description, though. Toma & Cyrille Intro *'Sänger': It must be a heavy fate to bear a holy sword, Toma. Toma: I guess I should shout, "The Shining Force is the Holy Sword!" Cyrille: Now now, Toma. Don't make light of your duty. X & Zero Intro *'Sänger': They will rue the day fate brought them before us. Zero: You said it. Time to eliminate our targets. X': Understood. We'll defeat them all with a coordinated attack. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Sänger: We shall be your guides to the underworld! Yuri: Why do I always seem to attract crazy old guys? Estelle: I think all you strong people are a bit eccentric. Zephyr & Leanne Intro *'Sänger': There is meaning in confronting your crimes and bearing the burden. Zephyr: I know that. Believe me, I know... Leanne: Zephyr... Category:Quotes